In recent years, liquid crystal display (LCD) is widely applied in various electronic products. The liquid crystal display mainly includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight source used for providing a backlight for the liquid crystal display panel. The backlight source includes the structures such as a back plate, a light source, a frame and an optical film and the like.
In the LCD, in order to reduce a width of the frame, a bendable flexible circuit board is provided at the frame to realize signal transmission. For example, at the frame of the backlight source, the liquid crystal display panel and the printed circuit board (PCB) are connected by a bendable chip on film (COF); in this way, the PCB provides a control signal to the liquid crystal display panel by the COF, so as to drive the liquid crystal display panel to display.